


The Secret Trio

by TankTopsGalore



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankTopsGalore/pseuds/TankTopsGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy, Danny, and Jake have been having a hard time with their enemies, not getting a single second of rest. When a plot by the Sorcerer brings the three together, they find out that fate has brought them together. The three boys will have to work together to stop the Sorcerer and whatever he's planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Jake Long:  
Jake Long was skateboarding down the street with his best friends Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski. He was nodding off every few seconds, till he accidentally skated into a pole. “Yo Jake! You aight?” Trixie yelled jumping off her board. “OW! Ugh yeah I guess! Why’d you let me run into a pole?” Jake responded. Spud hopped off his board. “Dude you look wiped out. What you been doing?” “Guys it’s like everyone bad is deciding to attack in the last few day! I haven’t slept in three days. I’m exhausted!” Jake complained. “Man you have the right to complain. I wouldn’t last the first day.” Trixie assured him. Just as they were about to skate off again, a few goblins ran by them carrying a few fairies in glass jars. “Aw Man. Not again.” Jake groaned as he saw them. But Jake ran after them yelling, “Dragon up!” and transforming into his dragon form.

Danny Fenton/Phantom:  
Danny Fenton was walking down the street with a sleepy look on his face, accompanied by his best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. He started to doze off and fazed through five poles before Sam caught up with him and woke him up. “Danny, are you alright?” Sam asked. “No. It seems like ghosts are showing up everywhere. I haven’t slept in three days!” Danny shivered as his cold breath slivered out of his mouth to notify him a ghost was nearby. “See!?” Danny shouted. Sam and Tucker covered Danny as he yelled “I’m going ghost!” and transformed into his ghost form, Danny Phantom. “Really why can’t they just rest for two minutes!” Danny grumbled as he flew off to fight whatever ghost there was this time.

Randy Cunningham:  
Randy Cunningham was walking down the street, arms limp from exhaustion, his best friend Howard Weinerman walking next to him. “How many times have you Ninja'd out today? I lost count.” Howard asked. “Twelve. Twelve times Howard. I mean what the juice is the Sorceror even the slightest bit tired?!” Randy responded. Howard looked up and grabbed Randy’s sleeve. “I don’t think so Cunningham.” He responded. Rany turned around to see what Howard was looking at. “Great. I guess it’s ninja time then. Again.” Randy groaned. As he ran off to slip on the ninja mask he heard Howard yell at him, “THIRTEEEEEEEEN!!”


	2. Chapter 1

Jake:  
Jake finally got a break from all of the work he was doing. He lied down on his bed, shut his eyes for maybe a minute, when his cell phone rang. It was his mom, Susan Long, with some news he would have rather lived without. “Hey Jake. I know this is sudden, but do you think you’d mind sharing your room?” Susan asked sweetly. “What?! Why? Are there people moving in? Who?” Jake bombarded her with questions. “No, no one’s moving in. It’s just a few friends of your father’s are going away for the next few weeks and can’t bring their children. He thought we could help them by taking them in for those few weeks. One of the families has an only son and the other has a daughter and a son. The two boys could stay in your room!” Jake could hear the grin in his mom’s voice. “S-sure I guess so.” Jake responded not sure what to think of everything. “Good they’ll be at our house in four hours.” Susan said. Then she hung up. “Aw man.” Jake said, hanging his head.

Danny:  
Danny walked into the kitchen of his house to find his mom, Maddie Fenton, his dad, Jack Fenton, and his sister, Jazz Fenton, sitting at the dining room table. “Good new Danny! We wanted to wait till you got home to tell the two of you.” Maddie smiled widely at Jazz and Danny. The two siblings gave each other uneasy looks. “Your father and I have been invited to go on a cruise with a few old friends of our for a few weeks.” Danny and Jazz stood up quickly. “WHAT!?” they both yelled. “You can’t just leave us here alone!” Jazz yelled. “You remember how well that worked last time!” Maddie looked down with a slight frown on her face. “Yes I remember. That’s why while we’re spending time with some of our old friends, you will be with our friends who couldn’t come!” Maddie’s smile was plastered right back on to her face. “It’ll be SO much fun! And they live in New York so you’d get to go SIGHTSEEING!” Danny suddenly went pale. “New York?!” He managed to choke out. “I’m sorry if you’re disappointed, but this is an opportunity we just can’t pass up. I’d get packed . You’re both leaving in an hour.” Maddie’s face had fallen and she now looked as if she was close to crying. Danny went upstairs to get packed and call Sam and Tucker to tell them about the bad news. He was going to New York and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Randy:  
Randy ran through the front door, beat from all of the stanking the day had brought. He planned to go straight to his room, but when he walked through the front door his mother was sitting in the dining room. “Hey mom. What’s up?” Randy asked as he walked into the room. “Randy you might want to sit down.” His mom said with a tired smile on her face. Randy sat down across from his mother, concerned something might have happened. His mother’s smile only grew bigger as she said, “Oh Randy a few old friends of mine called and they invited me to go on an all expense paid cruise with them!” Randy soon planted a smile on his face to let her know he was happy for her. “That’s great mom! When do you leave?” He asked. “I leave tomorrow. But, as you know I don’t exactly trust you to stay here all alone. A few of my old friends who couldn’t go on the cruise said they’d be happy to watch after you.” Randy tried to make his fake smile bigger. This was getting worse and worse. “Well how long will you be gone?” “Three or four weeks.” Randy’s eyes got big. “Wow mom that’s a bit long to be away from home. And where do your old friends live anyway?” Her face grew a tad bit dark. “I know it’s a long while to be away from home, but I promise you’ll like where you’ll be staying. My old friends live in New York!” Randy began to panic a tad bit. New York? That was so far away from little Norrisville. But he still answered with a smile. “That’s so bruce! I’ve always wanted to go to New York!” His mother stood up. “I know it’s sudden, but you might want to get packed, make a few calls, and other stuff. Because you leave in an hour.” Randy stood up and went to his room to pack. He was not happy about going to New York. He had to protect Norrisville! But he just couldn’t let his mom, who worked day and night to make sure he had the things he wanted, pass up this opportunity to relax. He just couldn’t argue. So Randy called Howard to discuss what to do in his absence. Because whether he wanted to or not, he was going to New York.


	3. Chapter 2

Jake:  
Four hours later Jake had cleaned his room twice and fought with twelve goblins about property issues. He was even more tired than he was when he’d first gotten home. But there wasn’t anytime for a nap now. The other kids were going to be there anytime now. Slouching, Jake walked slowly down the stairs to wait with his family. There was a knock on the front door. His parents got to the door and answered it. “Why hello there! You three must be Jazz, Danny, and Randy.” Susan said as she saw the kids. “Yes ma'am.” the kid with purple hair answered. “Please come in! We are all so excited to have you all stay with us!” Susan moved over to let them all walk into the house. As they all entered the house, Jake noticed that the two boys looked just as exhausted as he was. ‘Maybe we could all just take a nap.’ Jake thought. “Boys. this is my son, Jake. You’ll both be staying in his room.” Susan introduced. “Why don’t you all go up to his room and get unpacked?” All of the boys nodded. “Come on. I’ll show you my room.” Jake said.

Danny:  
As they all reached Jake’s room, Danny began to feel light headed. Before he’d left home he’d fought at least thirty ghosts and with the lack of sleep he had it was all starting to take it toll on him. “Are you alright? You look tired.” the purple haired boy asked. “I’m fine. I’ve just had a hard few days and I’m tired.” Danny said. “That makes two of us.” Jake said. “Man it’s been a hard few days.” Danny and the purple hair kid stared at Jake. “I’ve been having a pretty hard time too. It seems like we’re all tired. By the way my name is Randy.” the purple haired- um- Randy said. “I’m Danny.” Danny introduced himself. “You know my name I’m Jake. You know maybe we should just take a nap or something.” Jake said. “That sounds like a good idea. I haven’t slept in three day.” Randy sighed. And so, with all of them agreeing on this they all took a nap.

Randy:   
About two hours later all of the boys woke up from their nap. Well Danny and Randy woke up. Jake looked like he’d just gotten into bed. It seemed as if all of them had had a hard few days, but nothing they’d done could compare with Randy’s restless days of fighting The Sorcerer. ‘Wait. I know nothing about these guys. Why am I comparing them to me? They could have had just as hard of a time as I did.’ Randy thought. The glow of the Ninja Nomicon came from his backpack. “What is that glowing?” Danny asked. “N-nothing! Hey maybe we should go down stairs and see what’s going on while we’re here.” Randy stammered. “Yo that glow is bright man.” Jake said, slowly waking up. Each of them looked barely rested and Jake looked like he went out and fought a gorilla or something. “Dude you look terrible.” Randy said. Jake looked around nervously. “What do you mean? I was just sleeping man.” Danny and Randy looked at him with a look that let him know that they seriously did not believe him. Jake was jumping out of bed when there was a huge bang downstairs and a little girl burst into the room. “JAKE there is a giant in the house!” she yelled. Jake immediately jumped up and ran downstairs. Randy and Danny looked at each other then ran after him.


	4. Chapter 3

Jake:  
Oh man this was bad. A giant downstairs? Jake had thought he’d at least finished his fighting for the day when he had to fight rouge Centaurs, but no. Now there was a giant in his house and he had to get it out before his parents got home. Danny and Randy came racing down the stairs after him. “Stay back! This could be dangerous.” Jake warned. Danny and Randy just laughed and said in unison “Please. Do you know who I am?” They both stopped and looked at each other. Randy cleared his throat. “I think what we’re trying to say is we can take care of ourselves.” Danny nodded in agreement. When they got into the living room Haley Long, Jake’s little sister, was already in her dragon form fighting alongside Jazz, Danny’s older sister. “Come on Jake!” Haley yelled. Danny and Randy looked at the scene in shock. Jake yelled “Dragon Up!” and transformed into his dragon form. “You guys said you could help? That would be helpful right now.” Jake said as he flew off to fight the giant. “Danny! Go Ghost!” Jazz yelled at Danny. Ghost?   
“Don’t yell at me!” Danny responded. Danny yelled “I’m Going Ghost!” and transformed into a ghost form.

Danny:  
After going ghost Danny noticed that this entire time Randy had been digging in his backpack for something. “What are you looking for?” Danny asked. A few seconds later Randy pulled out a mask and pulled it over his head. And an entire ninja suit came out of the mask. “Ooo a ninja. Good one.” Danny said. “Lets go help.” Randy nodded. The two of them ran and started attacking the giant with everything they could. Eventually they beat the giant. “Hey not bad guys.” Jake said. “Of course it’s been like this for the last three days constantly, so sorry for bringing you into my fights.” Danny and Randy went up to him and put their hands on his shoulders. “I think the bad guys are working against all of us like that then. I’ve been dealing with ghosts constantly at home.” Danny said. “Yeah and my enemy, The Sorcerer, has been stanking people nonstop too.” Randy said. Jake and Danny gave Randy a confused look. “What’s stanking?” Danny asked. “Oh that’s this really stinky green stuff possessing people who are sad or angry. The Sorcerer uses it to cause chaos.” Randy explained. “Oh.”

Randy:  
What was Randy thinking? His Ninja identity was supposed to be a secret, yet here he was telling two total strangers this secret. What if they told someone else? The Nomicon was going to be so mad at him. Speaking of the Nomicon, it started it’s bright red glow, telling Randy that it had something to tell him. “Oh no. This can’t be good.” Randy groaned. “What is it?” Jake asked. Randy pulled the Nomicon out of his backpack. “A book?” Danny asked. “Not just any book. The Ninja Nomicon. It tells me everything I need to know to fight The Sorcerer.” Randy said. Why not just tell them everything? He’d already spilled too much. “Just wait a second. I’ll be done soon.” Randy said as he opened The Nomicon and shloomped into it.

Little did Randy know that Danny and Jake came with him.


	5. Chapter 4

Jake:  
Jake felt himself being pulled into an empty void of nothingness. Well it wasn’t empty, not for long anyway. He soon found himself at a breathtaking landscape with words hovering in front of him. Beside him were Randy and Danny. Danny looked like he had no idea what was going on, but Randy looked all over it. “I know Nomicon, I made a mistake telling them my secret. I didn’t mean to it just came out. I feel so comfortable around them, like I’ve known them before now. Which is crazy because I just met them.” Randy babbled. It was about then that Randy noticed that Jake and Danny were in there with him. “Hold on what? Where are we?” Jake asked. Randy sighed. But words flew in front of Jake, answering his question. “I am the Ninja Nomicon. I have information from past Ninjas that help Randy in his journey to defeat The Sorcerer, an evil that has plagued Norrisville for centuries.” “Norrisville? Is that the town you live in Randy?” Danny asked. Randy looked down at his feet. “Yes.” He turned out towards the landscape. “Nomicon, what the juice is going on here? How did they come into you with me?” The Nomicon simple sent words flying at him. Randy was quick enough to jump, but Danny and Jake got hit with the words. Groaning and sitting up, Jake looked at the words. “The Secret Trio.” Jake was confused. “Who’s The Secret Trio? Do you know them Randy? Can they help us with stuff?” Randy shook his head. “No I’ve never heard of them. I think it may mean something else.” “Guys.” Danny called out to Jake and Randy. “I think it means us.”

Danny:  
“And I think you are insane.” Jake said. “Wait Jake. Think about it. There are three of us, and we’ve never been together as a team before so our existence as a team would be a secret. I think Danny’s right. Just, why us?” Randy asked. The Ninja Nomicon said nothing. Instead the ground disappeared from under them and they fell for a few minutes. As they hit a hard surface, they all woke up simultaneously with a jolt. Jake’s parents weren’t home yet. Jake stood up and said, “Now lets get help from my teacher.” Randy and Jake just looked at each other and followed him. 

Randy:  
Randy was quite possibly the most confused he has ever been ever. He didn’t know why they were brought together or why them specifically, but he did know they were going to need more information than what the Nomicon gave them. And he was also going to need to call Howard. But that was later. Right then they all needed to get to whoever Jake’s “teacher” was. The trio walked towards an electronics shop. “Why are we going here?” Danny asked. “This is my grandpa’s shop. He’s the one who taught me everything I know.” Jake responded. Randy was still pondering on how those two had gotten into the Nomicon in the first place. Randy had a lot of catching up to do.


	6. Chapter 5

Jake: Jake, Danny, and Randy walked into Gramp’s shop. As Randy and Danny looked around the front, Jake immediately went to the back to look for Foo Dog and Gramps. Jake soon noticed that the duo wasn’t with him, went back out front, grabbed them both by the collars, and pulling them towards the back said “Don’t do that. You need to stay with me guys.” Keeping them all walking, Jake yelled out for either Foo or Gramps. “Foo! Gramps! You here?!” As they entered the back, Gramps was in the middle of a fight with several Huntsmen. “Gramps!” Jake immediately transformed into his dragon form and started helping. Randy slipped on his ninja mask and helped as well. And Danny just stayed behind. Jake understood why. Seeing a ghost would have been too much for the Huntsmen, and they would have captured them all. As the fight went on, Jake realized that he couldn’t handle much more. He was too exhausted, he hadn’t gotten a break for weeks! After taking down 7 Huntsmen, Jake realized how tired he truly was. Jake’s dragon form powered down. Then with complete and utter disappointment, Jake collapsed. 

Danny: Danny sprang to his feet in shock as he saw Jake go down. He went ghost and found that he couldn’t sustain his ghost form. He was too tired himself. As he passed out, he could have sworn he saw a few ghosts fly up to the Huntsmen and high five them. 

Randy: Randy was helping out Jake’s grandfather (or at least he assumed that’s who it was) when the ghosts and robots appeared. The ghosts, yeah they were new, but the robots he’d seen in Norrisville. They were McFist robots. That’s when it all clicked for him. All of their enemies were working together. The face of one of the robots opened and inside was McFist. “HA! The Sorcerer was right, it was a good investment to go along with these groups, freaky as they are.” McFist said, shivering slightly with the last part. Randy began to feel woozy and realized that that wasn’t good. “We’ve gotta grab them and get the juice out of here!” Randy shouted to Jake’s grandpa. They grabbed the two boys and made their hasty escape out the back to Jake’s house, where Randy proceeded to pass out as well. He remembered thinking, “Well at least we’re safe...ish now.”


	7. Chapter 6

Jake: Jake woke up in his own bed, confused. He had no idea how he got there or how long he’d been out. He groggily climbed out of bed, noticing the other two passed out in their spots they’d made for themselves on the floor. He stepped over them and walked downstairs. Gramps and Foo Dog were sitting at the table, Jake’s parents still weren’t home. “Jake. You are awake. Good. Perhaps it would have been better for you to get more sleep though. It’s been three weeks since you’ve had constant sleep, has it not?” Gramps asked. Jake shrugged. “I dunno. I haven’t been keeping up with the days. All I know is the creatures and Huntsmen haven’t been giving me a break. I can’t even sleep anymore cause I’m paranoid that they’ll attack.” Gramps sighed. “Jake. You need sleep. Perhaps we could have Haley help.” Jake shook his head. “No Gramps. This is my job. My enemies. I have to do it. I’ll be fine.”

Danny: Danny woke up with a headache and a small chill. He noticed that Jake was up and Randy was still out cold. And nothing was gonna wake that kid up. He stood up clumsily and trudged down the stairs, just in time to hear Jake and his grandpa talking about the amount of sleep Jake had been getting. He decided to put his two cents in when Jake mentioned that it was his own enemies he was fighting. “Actually, I think I saw a few ghosts working with those people you were fighting. So that sort of makes this my fight too. I don’t know why I’d want it to be though. I’ve gotten as much sleep as you have lately.”

Randy: Randy groaned and rolled over in his sleep, causing himself to roll off of the set up Danny and him had on the ground and onto Jake’s floor, waking him up. He stretched and climbed to his feet. He walked down the stairs and stopped beside Danny. “After you guys passed out, this guy I fight a lot, McFist came over to try and help both of your enemies and stuff. He mentioned The Sorcerer. I believe this is all a part of one big plan against us. Most of our enemies have a certain amount of energy they have to use and a lot of them are using it all up at once. But I can’t figure it out what they’re planning.” Jake got a worried expression as he realized what they were trying to do. “Oh man. They’re tryin’ to make it so we can’t fight.”


End file.
